Clyde Stuart
Clyde Stuart is a GP working for the Elgen. He was tasked with pretending to be a gunman in order to ensure Michael Vey had powers before Michael was captured. History The Prisoner of Cell 25 Chapter 15: The Man Who Wore Sunglasses at Night :As Michael and his mother were unlocking their car, a man approached Mrs. Vey and asked for money, then proceeded to demand the entire purse. He threatened to shoot anoyone who screamed, and then nervously said he’d shoot Michael first. Next, he demanded the car and told Michael to hand him the keys Mrs. Vey had dropped or he’d shoot her. As Michael handed him the keys, Michael pulsed and shocked the man to the ground. Chapter 16: Gone :When Michael awoke in the hospital the day after the encounter, he mentioned to Mr. Liss, Mrs. Liss, and Ostin Liss there had been a man with a gun. Chapter 17: Lieutenant Lloyd :While recalling the events of the previous night, Michael told Lieutenant Lloyd and Detective Pearson a man had asked his mom for money, then for her whole purse, and finally for the car keys. Pearson revealed the man’s name to be Clyde Stuart, and then says Clyde had been incapacitated when they arrived on the scene. Clyde claimed the keys had shocked him. Lloyd described Clyde as having been “hit by a Taser,” explaining how he and Pearson had to carry him into the police cruiser. Pearson said Clyde appeared to have been struck by lightning. Prior to visiting Michael, Lloyd and Pearson had attempted to interrogate Clyde, but had been unsuccessful. Just before leaving, Lloyd told Michael that Clyde's gun had been empty during the attack. Chapter 22: The Revelation :That night, Michael and Ostin were discussing the missing records from the Pasadena Hospital when Michael remembered Clyde had looked very nervous during the encounter. Later, Michael called Lieutenant Lloyd and asked for a meeting with Clyde. Chapter 23: Clyde :Behind a two way mirror, Clyde was being held captive at the local police station. Lieutenant Lloyd brought michael inside the cell and introduced them. When Michael spoke with Clyde alone, Clyde only began answering questions after Michael threatened him. Clyde explained the marks on his arm were scars from a Glow. He then revealed he was forced to cooperate by Hatch and explained the purpose behind the sunglasses: a device to see Glows. He also identified the two teenagers as Zeus and Nichelle. Chapter 24: Jack :The day after the interrogation, Ostin found Michael packing in the Vey’s apartment. Michael told Ostin that he believed Taylor and Mrs. Vey were in Pasadena – information he had retrieved from Clyde. Chapter 40: A Talk :During Michael’s talk with Dr. Hatch, Hatch explained the role of GPs, referencing Clyde’s role as a GP. Rise of The Elgen He is only mentioned in a phone call from the voice. According to the Voice, Clyde is "no longer a problem for the Elgen" anymore, indicating that the Elgen killed him in jail to prevent him from blabbing about their crimes. It's also possible that he was broken out from jail as Hatch claims that all of the GPs were reclaimed by the Elgen.Category:Characters Category:The Prisoner of Cell 25 characters Category:Presumably Deceased Category:Elgen